Back to the Past!
by ZainabAlam
Summary: A very long one-shot! Harry had been captured, old and new faces meet, and Harry has to fight not only for his life but for the lives of those who were once very dear to him.


**I always have wanted to write one of these ever since I read TO THE PAST. I know it's long but I hope you enjoy and read and review!**

**Back to the Past**

Harry was dragged along the deserted corridors of the mansion. He cursed himself for his stupidity as he gullibly met his captor, who was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He had been attacked and the next thing he knew he was being roughly pulled to his feet and dragged along the corridors. A wand was jabbing painfully into his back and despite his efforts he couldn't seem to squirm away.

They approached a heavily armed wooden door. Surrounding it were numerous Deatheaters. They abruptly stopped.

'So is this the final one?' the tall Deatheater by the door grunted.

'Yeah this is Top Priority Number One but he doesn't seem to want to follow the rules today,' Malfoy rasped, jabbing his wand into Harry's back more harder.

**Inside the cell...**

The four prisoners paused to hear two sets of footsteps. One was highly distinctive but the other was a set of shuffling.

'What do you think?' the girl asked. She had long red hair which was tied into a pony and her robes were tattered. Her bright emerald almond-shaped eyes had a hint of worry.

'Be prepared everyone,' a gruff voice of a man sounded. He pulled the girl into an embrace to comfort him. The man in question was tall and had jet black unruly hair and wired glasses fitted over his hazel eyes.

'The doors opening,' a third voice, also male, echoed through the cell. The man was quite handsome and had shoulder length hair. He was lean and muscular.

'Be careful, it could be the traitor _Pettigrew_,' a fourth voice, also male, spat out the name as if it was something disgusting. The final prisoner was a pale, thin man who looked older than his age.

They heard muffling followed by a bang.

'Like hell I'm staying. Get Tommy boy so I can settle the score,' a young voice sounded.

'Sounds like a young boy.'

'Way to state the obvious Padfoot.'

'Well he does Prongs,' Padfoot protested.

'Shush Sirius, James,' the girl said.

'Don't worry Lily, I'll protect you,' Prongs, or James, said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

'Sure you will,' she huffed.

'Hey Moony are you there?' Sirius, or Padfoot, asked to the darkness.

'Of course, where else would I be? As you can see there's not much of a choice,' Moony said dryly.

'Well I just wanted everyone to stick close but fine,' Sirius said pouting slightly.

'Calm down Sirius, Remus come on over,' Lily said and held out her hand. Remus, or Moony, grasped her soft hand and they all huddled together protectively.

Everyone fell silent. The door clicked and someone was thrown inside the cell.

'And you'll stay there until the Dark Lord comes for you,' Malfoy shouted.

The boy growled under his breath.

'And I'll be waiting to rip him into shreds, the filthy hypocrite he is,' the boy shouted.

Malfoy snarled and stormed up to the boy. He grabbed the scruff of his collar and pulled him up so they were nearly touching noses.

'I demand respect when you speak of the Dark Lord,' Malfoy growled.

The boy snorted. He was thrown against the wall and Malfoy stalked out of the cell.

'And eat a mint, your breath stinks,' the boy yelled and the next thing everyone knew the cell was plunged into darkness.

**With Harry**

Harry groaned quietly as the door slammed shut. His head throbbed and he felt sick. His hands were still tied up.

'Prick, he didn't even untie my hands,' Harry muttered and looked around. He spotted a nail in the wall and shuffled over to it. He positioned his hands in front of him and above the nail and moved his tied up wrists up and down. The nail was pointy and sawed through the rope.

After a few minutes he felt the ropes loosen and slipped his hands out. Massaging his wrists he stood up and looked around. The cell was dark, dingy and smelt horribly.

'Trust Tom to provide the best of the best; the least he could do would be to give me a bed,' Harry said to no one in particular, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A chuckle came from the corner and Harry froze. He looked wildly around for a weapon and cursed himself. He had his second wand hidden up his sleeve but he didn't want to inform anyone in case they were the enemy or not.

'Of course,' he smiled internally and within one second he transformed into his animagus form.

**With the others**

The four friends cringed when they heard the boy being thrown into the wall. Making Lucius Malfoy mad is not a good thing to do, especially if you insult Voldemort in front of him. He had guts, they had to give him credit.

'Prick, he didn't even untie my hands,' the boy muttered and Lily moved forward to help but James stopped her.

'We don't want to scare him,' James whispered and Lily nodded.

They heard the shuffling of feet and Sirius squinted to make out the shape of a skinny boy sitting against a wall, muttering furiously under his breath and moving his hands up and down.

'He's using the nail in the wall,' Remus muttered under his breath and Sirius nodded.

'Smart kid,' Sirius thought to himself.

'Trust Tom to provide the best of the best; the least he could do would be to give me a bed,' they heard the boy say to no one in particular, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sirius couldn't stop himself and let out a chuckle. The cell suddenly went quiet.

'Sirius you idiot,' Remus said furiously.

'You probably scared the hell out of him, poor boy. It's hard enough being held prisoner with old Voldie,' Lily scolded Sirius.

James settled with just smacking Sirius on his head.

'Oww Prongs that was uncalled for,' Sirius said, glaring at James whilst rubbing his head.

The room was silent and suddenly they heard a growling sound in the corner of the room. Remus stiffened and Sirius and James shared a look.

'Was that me or did you hear that too?' Lily whispered fearfully.

Another growl followed by a snarl echoed around the room and the three boys looked at each other.

'Right Lily stay behind me, Padfoot go and find out what it is, Moony stay with me,' James said and Sirius looked at him.

'Why me?' Sirius whined.

'Because you're the most agile in your form,' James replied.

'And you have the sharpest senses at the moment out of all of us,' Remus pointed out.

'Huh?' Lily said confused.

'Right Lily this will be a shock but you can rant and rave at me afterwards,' James explained hurriedly.

'Right wish me luck,' Sirius said and within a blink of an eye he transformed into his grim-like dog animagus. Lily gasped.

'James...' Lily started but was met with the gaze of a magnificent dark brown stag. He looked at Lily with James' hazel eyes and bent forward, licking her cheek. She giggled and stroked the soft fur.

'You're James, right?' she asked and the stag nodded and snorted softly, before nuzzling her face.

He then stood in front of Lily protectively, and Remus stood next to Lily. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

'These two are strong enough, don't worry,' he said softly and she nodded.

'I have full faith in them,' she said.

**With Harry**

Harry watched in his canine form warily as something moved in the shadow. He sniffed the air and it smelt like another canine.

A large grim-like dog emerged from the shadows and Harry froze. He took in the whole appearance, from the shaggy fur to the blue eyes watching him.

Harry stepped forward tentatively and stopped a few inches away. He stretched forward and sniffed the dog. It smelt like Padfoot, like Sirius. The dog in question was standing still. Harry whined happily and gave a small howl.

**Sirius**

Sirius looked in amazement at the magnificent jet-black wolf standing in front of him. The wolf had a white underside and stood about 5 foot tall. It had a patch of black fur on the top of its head that resembles a fringe and near an ear was a white patch that looked vaguely like a lightning bolt. One of his eyes was covered in white fur, and what stood out from everything else were the bright emerald eyes that were surveying him warily.

Sirius knew that he couldn't anger this wolf. All canines were very defensive and wouldn't hesitate to rip apart any kind of threat. This wolf in front of him looked more than capable of snapping him in half.

The wolf walked up to him and sniffed him cautiously. Sirius stood absolutely still and to his surprise the wolf whined happily and gave a small howl.

Sirius wagged his tail and then when the wolf took a few steps back, he morphed back into his human form. He glanced at the wolf and the wolf looked in surprise before growling fiercely at Sirius.

Sirius stepped forward hesitantly and held out a hand. He was shaking slightly but didn't show it. The wolf may take advantage and they could smell fear a few miles away.

'Hey boy,' Sirius said softly, 'my name's Sirius.'

Sirius felt like an idiot. Here he was with no protection against a wolf who could easily rip him apart, introducing himself as if this was a casual conversation.

The wolf trotted over slowly and Sirius gulped at the large canines that showed. The wolf sniffed his hand and looked back at him, surveying him.

Suddenly the wolf pounced onto Sirius.

'This is it, I'm a goner,' Sirius thought. He closed his eyes and waited for the fangs to sing into his flesh. However he felt a wet tongue on his face.

Opening his eyes he saw the wolf licking his face, with his tail wagging happily. He laughed and tried to push the wolf away from him but the wolf butted his head into Sirius' chest and barked. Sirius shook his head at the playful wolf and scratched the wolf in between his ears.

**James, Remus and Lily**

The two humans and stag strained their ears and heard Sirius' voice.

'Come on guys, he won't harm you,' Sirius said.

James morphed back into human form and taking Lily's hang gently into his, Lily, James and Remus walked towards where Sirius was.

They stopped in surprise, taking in the scene. Sirius was on the ground laughing as a large wolf was licking his face and butting him gently in his chest.

'Sirius...' James asked.

The wolf looked up at them and stopped. Sirius stood up and shook his robes straight. The wolf sniffed the air and looked at James, then Lily and then Remus.

Remus could feel the wolf inside of him gesturing to protect his territory. However the wolf looked at him with bright emerald eyes and the feeling changed to instinctive protection of his cub. He shook his head. He didn't even know the wolf and he already thought of him as his cub.

The wolf looked at Sirius, who smiled at him.

'Don't be afraid boy. This is James, Lily and Remus,' Sirius said and introduced his friends to the wolf.

The wolf trotted over to Lily and stood there watching her. Lily returned the stare at the wolf. Emerald met emerald and the wolf whined before launching itself at Lily. Both wolf and human fell to the floor.

'Lily,' James said in fear but was stopped short by giggling.

'Stop that tickles,' Lily said between giggles. The wolf let out a happy yap and nuzzled its face.

'Told you it was fine,' Sirius said smugly.

'Stop inflating your ego even more,' Remus said and Sirius pouted.

James shook his head at Sirius and walked over to Lily and the wolf. Lily took James' hand and got up, dusting herself down. The wolf whined unhappily.

James knelt down next to the wolf and scratched it between its ears.

'Hey boy,' James said softly.

The wolf butted his chest and James felt onto his butt. The wolf then circled James before licking him on the face.

James laughed and pounced on the wolf. The wolf dodged and yapped, before charging into James and butting him onto the floor. James was then assaulted with licks.

Everyone laughed at the wolf's antics.

Finally the wolf reached Remus. Remus knelt down and rubbed the wolf on its back. He whined happily.

'Glad you could join us,' Remus said and the wolf growled happily.

Although they were prisoners, the wolf had definitely livened things about.

'I wonder where that boy went,' Lily asked puzzled.

Remus smiled, 'if you want to know then he's right here.'

James looked around, 'where is he?'

Remus looked down at the mischievous wolf and chuckled. The wolf growled.

'Sorry boy, but this is the boy that was brought in,' Remus said and pointed to the wolf, who was looking at everyone innocently.

Sirius smirked, 'what a pesky guy. Definitely a marauder.'

James grinned and without any warning, he lunged at the wolf, who yelped and ran into a corner. Sirius joined in and both circled the wolf. They both jumped but the wolf dodged and both James and Sirius hit the ground with an 'oomph.'

Lily laughed and Remus shook his head before grabbing the wolf unawares. The wolf sighed and looked at everyone.

'Now change back,' Lily said and the wolf shook his head.

'Come on, we won't bite,' James said.

The wolf gave a grin and everyone shuddered at the long canines.

'That's some teeth you got there mate,' Sirius complemented.

'We wanna be friends,' James whined.

Finally the wolf relented and changed back into a human. Everyone gasped at his appearance. Harry gave a grin.

'Hi, I'm Harry James Potter and I'm from the future.'

James and Lily froze and Sirius and Remus shared knowing looks.

'You mean...' James asked trailing off.

'Yeah, hi Dad, Mum,' Harry smirked mischievously.

Lily squealed and hugged Harry hard.

'I have a son,' James repeated dazed.

'Lily you're killing your son,' Sirius pointed out then walked over to Harry and hugged him.

'So who am I to you?' Sirius asked as everyone settled on the floor to talk. Harry leaned against the wall.

'You are my dogfather, I mean godfather,' Harry said and Sirius pouted whilst James and Remus roared with laughter at Harry's nickname.

'Harry,' Lily scolded.

'Sorry Mum,' Harry said and felt a warm feeling when he said that.

'You're really my carbon copy,' James said looking at Harry from top to bottom.

'And who am I?' Remus asked.

'You're my other godfather as well as a werewolf. In the future, I accompany you to the full moons in my animagus form, hence why I learnt during my third year,' Harry said with a grin.

Remus was touched.

'But you didn't have to,' Remus said but Harry silenced him.

'Remus you mean so much to me. Me, Ron and Hermione did it just for you not only because we wanted to but because we love you, I love you,' Harry said and Remus pulled Harry into a hug.

'I'm so proud of you son,' James said and ruffled his hair.

'So who are Ron and Hermione?' Lily asked interested.

'Ron's my best friend and I sometimes go and stay at his house, the Burrow. Hermione is a genius and... alsomygirlfriend,' Harry said and blushed at the last part.

Sirius and James smirked.

'Sorry didn't catch that last bit,' Sirius said loudly.

'Must be something in my ears,' James said loudly.

Harry scowled at them and Lily glared at the two, before turning to Harry.

'I'm happy for you, do you have a photo?' Lily asked hopefully.

Harry nodded and dug into his back pocket and brought out his wallet. He pulled out a photo of him and Hermione at the Hogwart's Winter Ball, sharing their first kiss.

Lily smiled and James and Sirius snickered. Lily hit them both over the head.

'So what are we doing in the future?' Remus asked.

Harry smiled sadly. He knew this was coming but he wasn't looking forward to it. He looked up at the four eager faces and sighed.

'Remus you teach Defence at Hogwarts, everyone adores you,' Harry said starting with the easiest.

'I knew it!' Sirius shouted excitedly. He turned to James.

'That's 50 Galleons to me Prongsie,' Sirius sang and James grumbled.

Harry looked confused whilst Remus looked embarrassed.

'They had a bet on what we would all be after Hogwarts. Sirius said I would be a teacher and James said I would be a Healer at St Mungo's.'

'Anyway... Sirius is an Auror and a pretty powerful one too,' Harry said smiling proudly at Sirius.

'Yeah, 10 Galleons for me Remus,' James said this time.

'And what was the bet this time?' Harry asked in amusement.

'Well James and Sirius plan on becoming the powerful duo in the Aurors where I thought Sirius would be a Dragon Tamer or a Curse Breaker,' Remus said.

Harry suppressed a laugh at Sirius taming a dragon. More like riding it.

'And what about me?' Lily asked.

'Yeah and me?' James asked.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at them sadly.

'You're both dead,' Harry said quietly.

Everyone froze in shock. Sirius laughed nervously.

'Good joke Harry,' Sirius said and Harry looked at him angrily.

'Do you think I would joke about this?!' Harry asked angrily, his voice becoming louder.

Lily was at Harry's side instantly and soothed him before turning to glare at Sirius.

James was pale. 'What happened?' he asked.

Harry clenched his fists in anger.

'Voldemort and Pettigrew,' Harry spat out angrily.

Sirius snarled.

'When I get my hands on that filthy little rat...' Harry snarled.

'When I was one, there was a prophecy. Two children could defeat Voldemort. Either me or Neville Longbottom. So you went into hiding with the Fidelius Charm. Sirius was going to be the Secret Keeper but Sirius insisted that Peter should because he was the less obvious choice. On Halloween 1981, Peter betrayed you and Voldemort gained access to our house in Godric Hollow. Dad was killed first and then Mum was after pleading with Voldemort to spare me. The curse rebounded on me and killed Voldemort. I survived and was called the Boy-Who-Lived. Peter escaped and now Voldemort is after my life,' Harry finished with tears running down his face. Lily was also crying and James engulfed them both into a hug.

'So who took care of you?' Lily asked after everyone calmed down. Remus was still shaking but not as bad as before.

'Your sister and her whale of a husband,' Harry said bitterly.

'WHAT?!' Lily shrieked.

'What about Sirius?' James asked. He would have thought Sirius was an obvious choice.

'Well everyone thought it was Sirius that was the Secret Keeper because you didn't tell anyone about the change. So Sirius was put into Azkaban after tracking down Peter. Peter blamed Sirius, cut off his finger and blew up the street killing 12 muggles. He framed Sirius and fled down the sewers so Sirius was sent to Azkaban. But we found your journals and it said how you changed Secret Keepers so Sirius was released and freed of charges.'

Sirius was shaking with anger and he punched the wall angrily.

'I am going to kill him when we get out of here,' Sirius said darkly.

'But what about the Longbottoms?'

Harry looked at Lily sadly.

'They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. They are residing in St Mungo's with no memory. They don't even remember their son Neville,' Harry said sadly and Lily burst out crying. Alice and she were best friends.

James hugged her close to him and eventually calmed down.

'Look it's morning,' Remus said and everyone looked at the sun rising.

'Time to plan an escape,' Harry said determined.

The door suddenly clicked and everyone huddled in the corner. Harry turned into his wolf form and lay in front of everyone protectively.

A Deatheater entered with a few bowls of food. He paused when he saw the wolf in front of the four prisoners.

'Where did that wolf come from?' he demanded.

Sirius scoffed, 'As if we'll tell you.'

The Deatheater pulled out his wand and pointed in at the four.

'Tell me before someone gets hurt.'

There was a growl and before anyone could react, Harry pounced onto the man and ripped his head off. Blood dripped down his muzzle and Harry snapped at the dead man.

'Harry...' James asked uncertain.

Harry nodded and then transformed back into a human. He wiped the blood away and with a wave of his hand, he muttered a quick 'Evanesco' and the body and blood disappeared.

'That was awesome,' Sirius said and Harry looked at him dully.

'I hate it,' he said.

Lily came over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

'You did the right thing,' Lily comforted.

'Besides it's instinctive for the wolf to protect his pack,' Remus said.

Harry nodded. He sniffed the bowls of food and nodded.

'Just porridge,' he stated and picked one up and started to eat. He shuddered at the bland taste.

'And you would have thought they would be nice enough to add some sugar,' Harry said and everyone laughed.

'Anyway how much wandless magic can you do?' James asked interested.

'Quite a bit, Hermione made me to learn it. I can clearly say when I get back she will be in for the biggest bouquet of flowers ever,' he said and thought sadly about his smart and beautiful girlfriend.

They sat there for a few minutes chatting idly. The door clicked open and in strode Voldemort. He glanced evilly at everyone and smirked.

'What do you want?' Harry asked without looking up.

Voldemort glared at Harry and the next thing Harry knew, he felt a crushing sensation around his throat and was lifted up.

'Harry Potter,' Voldemort sneered.

Harry glared hatefully into Voldemort's red pupils and struggled. He was finding it hard to breathe.

Voldemort flung Harry into the wall and Harry slid down painfully. The other four were huddled together in the corner with wands trained on them.

'Leave him alone,' James yelled and Voldemort snorted.

'Shut up Potter,' he spat before turning back to Harry who had picked himself up off the floor. Voldemort grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into the centre of the room. Harry glared painfully at Voldemort.

'Now I'm going to ask you a few questions that you will answer. I recently spoke to my future self and he told me a number of useful things about the _Chosen One_,' Voldemort leered down at Harry.

'I'll never tell _you_ anything...' Harry spat and he was thrown onto the floor painfully.

Harry got onto his hands and knees and looked up at Voldemort who had sent a Deatheater away to get something. He returned a few minutes later with a vial of a potion. Voldemort uncorked it and Harry smelt Veritaserum. His blood ran cold.

'Know what this is Potter?' Voldemort asked with a chilling smile.

'Veritaserum,' Harry answered bravely.

'Good, at least you know your potions,' Voldemort said sarcastically.

'I'll never take it,' Harry said angrily.

'I never said you had a choice,' Voldemort said. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry.

'Imperio,' Voldemort said and Harry felt the familiar peaceful feeling.

_Open your mouth and drink this, _Voldemort's voice said.

No! Harry said in his mind.

_Open NOW!_

'NO!' Harry yelled and the curse was broken. Harry panted and watched Voldemort who stared at him in disbelief.

'Never knew I could do that did you?' Harry taunted.

Voldemort snarled.

'Crucio,' Voldemort yelled and Harry dodged the curse.

A reducto suddenly hit him in the back and he flew forward into the wall.

'Good job Lucius,' Harry heard Voldemort say and he growled.

'Harry look out!' Lily screamed but the cutting curse hit Harry and he gritted his teeth in pain.

'Ready now?' Voldemort said angrily.

'Never,' Harry gasped.

Voldemort had had enough and yanked Harry to his feet and wrenched his head back. Harry gasped in pain and Voldemort poured the potion down his throat. Harry spluttered and coughed but Voldemort held Harry's nose so Harry had to swallow the potion. He could feel the effects overcoming him and Voldemort let him go.

'Now that's better. What's your name?'

Harry tried to resist but it was futile.

'Harry James Potter.'

'Your birthday?'

'July 31st.'

'Now who is in the Order of the Phoenix?'

Harry froze. He couldn't do this to Dumbledore. He clamped his mouth shut with all his force. He then casted a Silencio on himself.

'Tell me!'

Harry smirked and opened his mouth but there was no noise coming out. Voldemort stared at him in disbelief.

'Can you do wandless magic?'

Harry nodded and watched with amusement at Voldemort's temper tantrum. He felt the effects wear off of him and undid the spell.

'Having a tantrum Tom?' Harry asked.

Voldemort screamed in anger and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt. Harry was then thrown to two Deatheaters who grabbed his arms.

'Get off of me,' Harry shouted.

'Take him to the torture chamber. I have a very important person to inflict pain on this brat,' Voldemort smirked.

'Come on in and take a look at your newest victim,' Voldemort said and in shuffled Peter Pettigrew. He wore a cruel smirk but that was wiped off when he saw the Marauders in the corner.

'You traitor!' Sirius yelled.

'Get away from my son Peter before I kill you!' James yelled in anger.

'J-James, S-Sirius, R-Remus, L-Lily,' Peter squeaked and Remus wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds.

'Don't even talk to me,' Remus spat.

Voldemort grinned at them evilly. He then turned to Peter.

'Wormtail take Potter to the chamber and do what you want. But drop him off here tonight.'

Peter nodded and Harry was led away with Peter behind him. He turned and smirked at the others.

'I'll make sure to take extra care of your son James,' Peter said and left the cell.

The door slammed shut and Lily let out a sob.

'My poor baby,' she said.

'I can't believe it,' James said sadly.

'I'm worried for Harry,' Sirius said and Remus nodded.

...

Harry was dropped to the floor in a wide room and Peter walked in. The door shut behind him.

'Wormtail,' Harry spat in anger.

'Potter,' Peter returned coldly.

'Get up,' Peter said and Harry stood up warily.

Peter whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

'Crucio,' Peter said but Harry dodged it.

'Stay put,' Peter snarled.

Manacles came out of wall and attached to Harry's wrists and pulled him towards the wall.

Peter then pulled out a whip and Harry's shirt came off.

'Get ready,' Peter said and the whip struck Harry. He gasped in pain but didn't give the satisfaction that it hurt.

...

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus sat quietly in the cell. Harry still hadn't returned and they were worried. What was Peter doing to him?

A scream ripped through the air and everyone jumped. Lily had tears running down her face. The other boys were pale.

'DAMN YOU WORMTAIL!'

Everyone cringed at Harry's voice. He had obviously inherited his mother's temper.

...

Harry was panting on the floor. He was covered in his own blood and he had just been tortured with the Cruciatus. His arm was broken and he couldn't move.

'That wasn't so hard now was it?' Peter said. He looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark.

'Time to drop you off,' Peter said and pointed his wand at Harry.

'Get up,' Peter said and Harry dragged himself to his feet. Peter pointed his wand at Harry and Harry's hands were tied up.

Harry walked to the door and stumbled as Peter pushed him cruelly onto the floor. He groaned as his broken arm was jostled. He clambered to his feet and walked ahead of Peter, determined to not let him get to him.

They arrived back at the cell and Peter unlocked the door. Harry stood there defiantly.

'Get in there Potter with your mudblood mother,' Peter sneered and Harry snapped.

He transformed into his wolf form and launched himself at Peter, who shrieked and fell to the floor. Rage was filling him up and he wanted to rip Peter apart.

Grabbing his arm, Harry chomped down his jaws on it and Peter yelled in pain. Harry, with Peter's arm still in his arm, shook his head from side to side and Peter screamed in pain as his arm was ripping apart.

Deatheaters ran into the corridor to see a wolf attacking Peter.

'Help me, this is Potter and he just started to attack me,' Peter whimpered and the Deatheaters shook their heads. The wolf was snapping angrily at Peter so they opened the cell and the wolf growled and pulled Peter with him into the cell.

The door was locked and the Deatheaters grinned. Good riddance to the snivelling wimp. They then returned to their posts.

...

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus stood up as the door clicked open. However the door didn't open.

'Get in there Potter with your mudblood mother,' they heard Peter sneered and James and Sirius cracked their knuckled angrily.

Suddenly they heard snarling, growling and Peter screaming.

'I think Harry's taking care of Peter,' Sirius grinned wickedly.

The door opened and Peter was dragged screaming into the cell by Harry the wolf. However they saw that Harry was really angry.

Peter grabbed his wand and shot a reducto at Harry, who whined and hit the wall. He slumped down and Peter backed into the corner trembling and cradling his arm.

'Harry!' James and Sirius shouted. Lily rushed over and Harry whined as his mother ran a hand soothingly through his fur.

'Harry listen to me son, you have to change back then we can see how to heal you,' James said soothingly.

Harry the wolf nodded. He grimaced as he stood up onto his paws but faltered and fell back to the floor.

'Listen mate I know it's gonna hurt but just do it,' Sirius said crouching down and rubbing Harry's snout.

Harry closed his eyes and with a pop and a yell Harry was back to human form.

Lily gasped and Harry smiled weakly at her.

James, Sirius and Remus went red with anger and James stormed over to Peter and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

'HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY SON!?' James roared with anger and punched Peter in the face.

Sirius picked up Peter's wand and smirked, whilst Remus growled with anger. He had hurt his cub and he was gonna pay.

'How about we end his pitiful life right now?!' Sirius said and James smirked and nodded.

Sirius pointed the wand in front of Peter's face and looked at him in anger.

'Goodbye Peter, you traitor scum,' Sirius snarled.

'Wait,' came a weak voice and the three men turned to see Harry trying to sit up. It brought tears to Sirius' eyes when he looked at all the injuries inflicted due to the traitorous rat as Harry took out a wand. He handed it to James.

'Use this Dad,' Harry said weakly before going unconscious.

'Thanks son,' James said and pressed a kiss to Harry's head.

'Ready Padfoot?' James asked with an angry glare at Peter.

'P-Please d-don't, P-Prongs we were f-friends,' Peter snivelled.

James glared at him, 'that's the key word Peter, we _were_.'

'Together,' Sirius said.

'Avada Kedavra,' James and Sirius said and the green jets of light etwined and Peter fell to the floor dead.

'He's all your Remus for the full moon,' Sirius said and Remus nodded.

'When is the full moon?' Lily asked.

'In three days,' Remus said.

'James give me the wand,' Lily said and James nodded. Lily was studying Healing at Hogwarts so she could take care of Harry.

After a few healing spells, Lily looked at the three men.

'He needs a blood replenishing potion but we don't have any,' Lily said sadly as she stroked her son's untameable soft locks.

James and Sirius sat down and Remus sighed in relief.

The door suddenly flung open and in stormed Voldemort. Lily hid Harry's wand quickly and James held Peter's in his hand.

Voldemort looked at the sleeping Harry and the other four. He smirked at Harry's state.

'Where is Wormtail?' he demanded angrily.

'Why would you need him?' Sirius asked.

Voldemort whipped out his wand and held it at Sirius.

'Tell me,' he growled.

Sirius gulped. He pointed a shaking finger at the dead body in the corner and Voldemort's eyes widened.

'You killed him?' Voldemort whispered in an angry tone.

'He's scum and that's where scum belongs,' James said viciously.

'And where is the wolf?' Voldemort asked.

Lily laughed, 'why would we tell you?' she asked with a venomous tone.

'Tell me mudblood,' Voldemort shouted angrily.

'Don't call her a mudblood!'

Everyone turned to see Harry standing there with an angry look on his face. He had a wand pointing straight in Voldemort's face.

Voldemort laughed a humourless laugh.

'You think you can defeat me?' he asked.

'I know so,' Harry said and raced towards him, leapt up in the air and transformed into the wolf and pounced onto Voldemort, teeth bared and growling angrily.

Voldemort looked shocked but then he smirked.

'So you're the wolf,' Voldemort said.

Harry the wolf trotted back over to Lily and watched Voldemort fiercely with his emerald eyes.

'I think I know who would want to meet you,' Voldemort said and signalled for a Deatheater. He whispered something and the Deatheater bowed low before walking away.

Harry lay in front of the Marauders and Lily, watching Voldemort. Although Voldemort did not want to admit, Harry's animagus form was terrifying but also a thing of beauty.

The Deatheater came back with someone else.

'Ah, Fenrir Greyback glad you could come,' Voldemort smirked and watched as Remus paled.

'Thank you My Lord, what service do you require?' Greyback rasped.

'I'm sure you've met Remus Lupin,' Voldemort grinned evilly as Greyback chuckled.

'Oh yes one of my victims, aged four and a half when I bit him,' Greyback rasped.

'You're the bastard that attacked Moony then,' Sirius yelled in anger. Lycanthropy was a sensitive topic for Remus, especially with the prejudice these days.

Greyback's eyes then fell on Harry in his wolf form and whistled. It was impressive.

'And who is this?' he rasped.

'This is Harry Potter, the one that will defeat me in the future,' Voldemort said sarcastically. Greyback laughed. Everyone else glared at him.

'So what do you want me to do?' Greyback asked.

'Let's have a little challenge,' Voldemort said, eyes narrowing at the wolf.

Harry changed back to human and stared at Voldemort suspiciously.

'And what would that be?' Harry asked warily.

Voldemort put a finger on his chin. Then he clicked his fingers and looked at Harry.

'Over the week we will have a daily, oh what's that word, ah, battle between you, in your animagus form, and Greyback here. If you win, one of your friends will be able to take their wand and leave without being harmed. If not then I guess you'll die as Greyback is very strong,' Voldemort said.

James clenched his fist angrily and Lily put her hands to her mouth horrified. Sirius was restrained by Remus as he nearly leapt at Voldemort to beat the shit out of him.

Harry thought about it for a few minutes. If he did enter, he didn't know if he would win or not but at least either Lily, James, Remus or Sirius could leave free. That would be helpful for the full moon. If he didn't who knows how long they would be here for. He made up his choice.

'I'll do it but I want a Wizard's Oath,' Harry said and Voldemort nodded.

'Sure,' Voldemort said and then held up his wand, 'I, Lord Voldemort, formally known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, hereby swear that if Harry Potter wins a daily battle between himself and Fenrir Greyback, I will release either Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black or Remus Lupin with their wands safely. If he wins all the battles then all five prisoners will leave safely. So mote it be.'

There was a flash of magical energy and Voldemort leered evilly before he and Greyback left the cell.

Harry collapsed onto the floor and put his head in his hands. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus sat around him.

'What are you doing Harry? You don't know Greyback, he's vicious,' Remus said worriedly.

'Thanks for the encouragement,' Harry said sarcastically.

'Okay we just need to figure out a way to keep Harry alive,' James said seriously.

'Why did you say yes Harry?' Lily asked gently.

'I need to, I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me. Voldemort only wants me not any of you. Plus full moon is in three days so Remus can safely transform,' Harry said wearily.

'But what about everyone in the future?' Sirius asked.

'You can deliver a message for me in case... in case I don't make it,' Harry said quietly.

Lily and James embraced Harry.

...

The next morning everyone was up early. They were nervous and Harry was holding Lily's hand. James was pacing around.

'So if I win today I want Remus to get out of here, followed by Mom, then Dad and finally Sirius,' Harry said and everyone nodded. Sirius and James had had an argument to see who would be with Harry last, but Sirius won with his argument that Lily would need James to comfort her.

'No I want to leave last,' Lily said stubbornly.

'No I don't want to endanger you. I don't want to lose you again,' Harry said and Lily nodded.

'It's like the Tri-Wizard Tournament again,' Harry sighed heavily.

'Well then you'll do fine,' Sirius said encouragingly.

The door clicked and everyone froze. Lily pecked Harry on the cheek and James, Sirius and Remus gave him a hug.

Two Deatheaters entered the cell.

'Come on Potter, time to face your death,' the first one said.

Harry nodded and, taking a deep breath, walked out of the cell with his head held high. The door swung shut and the four adults sat in silence, waiting and praying for Harry's success.

...

Harry entered a duelling arena. Walking over to Voldemort he gave him a piece of paper that he had written the order of the prisoners to leave. Voldemort nodded and Harry entered the arena.

He could see Greyback on one side, already transformed. He took a deep breath and transformed into his wolf form. He stretched and looked over at Greyback.

'Begin!' Voldemort's high cold voice rang and Greyback rushed over to take the first hit. Harry was nimbler and dodged it. He then jumped onto Greyback's back and bit his neck. Blood squirted everywhere and Greyback howled in pain and shook Harry off.

Harry charged and with a whack of his tail, Greyback went soaring and hit the wall behind him. He slid down and whined before standing up and shaking himself. He growled and Harry snarled back in response.

Voldemort watched this with shock. Harry Potter was very powerful. He had nearly taken down Greyback in a mere few minutes.

Harry and Greyback circled around each other, stalking each other and Greyback took a swipe and Harry howled in pain when he felt a cut on his cheek. He was then thrown into a wall and Harry slid down dazed. He looked up to see Greyback about to body slam him and leapt out of the way. However Greyback caught his tail and swung him around, making Harry dizzy and threw him to the floor.

Harry, disorientated, tottered around before shaking his head. He leapt at Greyback and his jaws chomped down on Greyback's leg, until he heard a crack and a howl. Harry leapt away and Greyback fell to the floor, his leg sprawled out at a different angle. It was broken. Harry then swiped at Greyback's eyes and blood spurted out and blocked Greyback's vision.

Greyback let out a whine in anguish and then gathered his energy and pounced onto Harry, pinning him on the floor. Using his good hind leg, he held Harry's neck as he struggled and with his front paws as hands, he took both of Harry's hind legs and twisted them in opposite ways, breaking them and then he dropped them and Harry, if he had a voice, would have screamed in anguish. Instead he let out a blood-curdling howl and slumped down onto the floor.

Greyback tottered back and his blood loss took a toll and he fell to the floor defeated. Harry whined and tried to get to his feet but couldn't use his hind legs.

'Potter is the victor!' A Deatheater shouted disgusted and Voldemort scowled. However he had sworn a wizard oath and had to fulfil it otherwise he would lose his magic.

'Take him back to his cell,' Voldemort ordered and as he left he conjured a cage for Harry to be carried in. Harry was shoved into the cage and carried away. He felt elated and Remus would be going home.

Not having the energy to raise himself up, he lay in the cage. A Deatheater picked it up and walked back towards the cell.

...

Lily, James and Remus were sat on the floor. They had heard a blood-curdling howl before and shuddered. Sirius was pacing up and down.

The door unlocked and a Deatheater entered, carrying a cage with a tired wolf in. He threw it into the room but Sirius and James had caught it and glared at the Deatheater, who smirked in return.

'You've got ten minutes before you can leave Lupin,' the Deatheater said and Remus nodded in shock.

The Deatheater left and locked the door. James and Sirius put the cage down and unlocked the cage, before pulling Harry out. He looked awful. Blood matted his fur and both of his hind legs were at odd angles.

Harry whined in pain as Lily took out the hidden wand and fixed the legs. Harry stood up trembling and James held him steady as he lay down. Lily and James tended to the injuries and Sirius and Lupin were watching anxiously.

Finally a tired Harry turned back into human form and ginned at them weakly.

'Remus you're free to go today,' Harry said and Lily hugged Harry close to her.

'How was it?' Remus asked.

'Greyback is one vile fighter,' Harry spat, 'he broke both my hind legs in one go and body slammed me hard.'

Everyone looked disgusted and Sirius and James both said a stream of swear words.

'Harry you don't have to do this,' James said.

The door clicked open and everyone watched as Voldemort entered the room. He glared at them all.

'Well my congratulations Harry Potter. But you'll have to come up with a new strategy tomorrow. Anyway Lupin you are free to leave, here is your wand,' Voldemort said and Remus nodded. He hugged everyone and before he could leave, Harry spoke up.

'I want to see him off,' Harry said.

'That wasn't part of the deal Potter,' Voldemort hissed. Harry however was stubborn.

'It won't do any harm, besides you can even tie up my hands,' Harry said scowling.

Voldemort nodded and tied up Harry's hands before two Deatheaters grabbed him and Harry and Remus left the cell.

They got to the wards and Remus gave Harry another hug.

'Take care,' he said and with that he ran out and apparated on the spot.

'Satisfied?' Voldemort asked and Harry nodded stiffly.

Harry was then dragged off to the cell. One had gone, three more to go.

...

'Professor Dumbledore!' Remus yelled. He felt like he was going to collapse any second now but the thought of how Harry and the others were counting on him gave him the adrenaline. He raced down the corridor and skidded to a stop in front of the Great Hall where students were having dinner.

After having left the manor, Remus had apparated to Hogsmeade and ran all the way to the castle. Now it was time to rescue his friends and try to prevent Harry having to fight anymore than he should.

...

Dumbledore was worried. Four of his students had been taken nearly a week ago and there was no indication as to where they could be. His only guess was that they were with Voldemort and were as good as dead.

'Professor Dumbledore!' a voice yelled.

The Great Hall went deathly quiet and Dumbledore and the other professors stood up and drew their wands. They pointed them at the doors.

The doors nearly flew off their hinges and Dumbledore nearly had a heart attack at who was standing there. Robes tattered, eyes haunted and dirty hair and skin was Remus Lupin. He looked on the verge of collapsing and was swaying slightly on the spot.

Remus staggered to the head table and fell slightly, but Frank Longbottom caught him and sat him down on the chair Dumbledore had conjured. Handing him a goblet of pumpkin juice, Remus shook his head. How could he enjoy food and drink like this when Harry was fighting with the risk of dying to help them escape?

'Remus my boy what happened?'

'Professor, James, Lily and Sirius are trapped at Riddle Manor in a cell. Lily and James' future son got caught too and was transported to the past. Voldemort knows that Harry is the future saviour of the wizarding world. Peter betrayed us and tortured Harry. He got killed. Voldemort placed a challenge for Harry since he's a wolf animagus, pretty strong as well. Got to fight Greyback every day and as a daily prize for a daily win one of us can leave unharmed. If not Harry will die. He had his first fight today and freed me in time for my monthly problem,' Remus finished exhausted.

Dumbledore was shocked at this.

'I'm sure he's experienced enough to deal with it. What matters is that you've returned. Now we can form a rescue team and rescue everyone else,' Dumbledore said.

'But you don't understand, Harry's still a Hogwart's student in the future. He's only fifteen,' Remus said in a panic.

Dumbledore paled at this.

'I will have to contact my future self somehow,' Dumbledore said gravely.

Dumbledore turned to the rest of the students and let down the silencing ward he had put up during the conversation.

'No student is to leave the grounds and curfew is now shortened to 7 'o' clock. There will be two elves for each house so if you need a library book or anything then they will fetch it for you. We have a serious situation (here Remus felt a stab of pain. If Sirius was here he would have used his stupid pun) and this is not a joke. Now off to bed.'

The students were silent when they returned to their house.

'Now Remus let us get you to the Hospital Wing to get you some rest and medicine,' Dumbledore said.

...

Harry felt drained emotionally and physically. His legs were fine and the cuts had healed up but he was nervous for tomorrow. Greyback now knew what moves he would do and would retaliate.

He wondered whether Remus had made it safely to Hogwarts and warned Dumbledore yet.

He got up and stretched, not being able to sleep and started to pace around.

Sirius stirred at the sound and sat up sleepily.

'Harry whatcha doin'?

Harry turned to see Sirius staring at him.

'Nothing Sirius, get back to sleep,' Harry said.

Sirius shook his head.

'Why aren't you asleep?' he asked.

'I can't get to sleep, not knowing how Remus is, not knowing if I'll survive tomorrow, not knowing if I'll ever see Hermione again.' Harry sighed and continued pacing.

Sirius was torn. Here was his godson from the future who had suffered so much in life already, had been forced to mature much more quicker than anyone else. He got up and put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up into Sirius' blue eyes and embraced him, and started to sob quietly. Sirius just stayed there are rubbed his godson's back.

'It'll be fine, trust me,' Sirius said softly.

...

(Note: Albus is the headmaster from the past and Dumbledore is the one from the future, Moony is Remus in the past and Remus is the one from the future)

'We've been searching for him for a few days but no idea,' Dumbledore said heavily. He was currently interacting with his past self via a communication mirror.

'Well they've been missing for a week and a bit over here, maybe they've done something so that time is more slowly passing in the future than the past,' Albus said.

'We have to do something, Harry won't survive much longer. You didn't see him yesterday. Greyback broke both of his legs and Pettigrew tortured him severely,' Moony said frantically.

'Calm down I have faith in Harry,' Hermione said.

'You're Hermione,' Moony said.

'How do you know?' Hermione asked.

'Harry told us all about you. He's more worried about you than himself,' Moony said with a weak grin.

'I'll be having words with him when he gets back,' Hermione said shaking her head.

'Albus, I'll be coming over along with Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley and of course Ron and Hermione,' Dumbledore said and Albus nodded.

'Sure, see you in a bit then,' Albus said and cut the communication line.

A few minutes later a group of people arrived. They had an enlarged time-turner around all their necks. Dumbledore took it and stowed it in his robe pocket.

'This is weird,' Moony said as he and Remus looked at each other.

'Too right, wait till Sirius sees his future self,' Remus grinned.

'Now Moony I need your memory of the manor, we can use it to go to the location,' Dumbledore said and Moony nodded.

Dumbledore placed his wand to Moony's temple and pulled a strand of silvery substance out. He placed it inside of his own head and closed his eyes. He nodded and opened his eyes again.

'Good luck,' Albus wished and everyone grasped hands and apparated away.

...

The morning came and everyone is the cell was tensed again.

'Remember the tactic for this time is to dodge and strike when he's unaware. Speed will confuse him and since you're more lighter you're more faster,' James said and Harry nodded.

'Good luck pup,' Sirius said and both hugged.

Lily planted a kiss on Harry's forehead and Harry smiled weakly.

The door clicked and it swung open. The two Deatheaters escorted Harry out to the arena and left the three adults in the tense waiting game again.

...

The group apparated to the hill overlooking Riddle Manor and Moony suppressed a shudder at being back where he was kept captive.

'Right I'll break down the wards and then we enter and then Moony will lead us to the cell, get the prisoners before retreating. If we see any Deatheaters, only stun, no capturing. Be as ruthless as you want,' Dumbledore said with a fierce determination. Harry was the grandson he never had and he felt protective of him.

The group nodded and started their trek to the Manor.

...

'So Potter ready for round two,' Greyback rasped and Harry shuddered.

Harry morphed into his wolf form and let out a small howl. He stood tensed and ready.

'Begin!' Voldemort once again called.

...

'And that's the last one,' Dumbledore said and everyone nodded. So far there were no alarmed ones.

Sirius led the way with the younger teens in between the adults. They had their wands drawn and tensed.

'We're coming pup,' Sirius thought to himself.

...

Greyback pounced and Harry rolled out of the way. However Greyback caught him with his tail and held Harry by the scruff of his neck tightly.

Harry whimpered and was thrown to the side. He stood up shakily and began to run around the arena at a high speed. Greyback watched him but soon couldn't see Harry as he became a blur and suddenly there were multiple copies of Harry's wolf form.

Greyback roared and slammed his paw, which was rolled into a fist, against the floor, making the arena shake. Harry stopped running and started to dodge the rocks. Greyback lunged and swiped at Harry, who howled as blood spurted everywhere.

Greyback smirked but Harry leapt and clamped down onto Greyback's front leg. He shook his head similar to what he did with Peter and Greyback whined as he felt his front leg starting to tear apart. Blood splattered everywhere and Harry flung Greyback away from him.

Greyback tried to stand but his front leg gave way. Harry bared his teeth and watched Greyback warily.

Now it was kill or be killed.

...

Moony raced to the cell where the three prisoners were kept.

'They're in here, but it's not right,' Moony said more to himself.

'What do you mean?' Ron asked.

'There should be guards standing guard of the door,' Moony said.

Suddenly a howl filled the air, a howl filled with pain and Moony's eyes widened. Everyone else cringed.

'Oh no,' Moony breathed, and backed into the wall shaken.

'What is it?' Remus asked urgently.

'We're too late, all the Deatheaters have gone to watch Harry and Greyback,' Moony said. He didn't want Harry to fight again. this was supposed to prevent it.

Sirius and Remus' faces paled and Hermione gasped, tears welling in her eyes.

'Well we need to get these three first,' Sirius said shakily.

Tonks tapped the door with her wand and it swung open.

...

Harry howled as Greyback bit into his back hard. He shook Greyback off and slumped onto the floor. He was going to die.

Greyback grinned and leapt for Harry, who stumbled to his paws and leapt aside. He used his tail to whack Greyback away and delivered a large head-butt at Greyback, sending him flying.

Greyback got up and Harry ran and pounced. He then opened his jaws and bit straight into his chest, drawing blood. Greyback snarled and whined but Harry wouldn't budge. Greyback finally swiped and clawed Harry's face and Harry yelped and was swotted away, crashing into the wall with force.

Greyback got up and swaying slightly, limped over to Harry's form. He then body slammed and Harry howled in pain. Greyback got off and Harry slumped in defeat.

'Greyback is the victor,' the Deatheater cheered.

'But we're not finished yet,' Voldemort said cruelly. He grinned maliciously.

...

James, Sirius and Lily jumped as the door swung open.

'Who's there?' James asked bravely.

A rush a people suddenly entered the cell and Sirius and James blinked. However Lily ran over to someone.

'Professor Dumbledore?' gasped Sirius and James in disbelief. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

'Long story boys but I am merely the future Albus Dumbledore,' Dumbledore chuckled.

'Well that's weird since you haven't changed one bit,' James said suspiciously.

'Looking good for your age though,' Sirius added hastily.

'Yeah tell me the secret,' James added.

Everyone laughed.

'Remus!' Lily yelled and flung herself into Moony. Sirius and James turned, grinned and tackled their friend into hugs too.

'Now now everyone, we need to hustle,' came a familiar voice and Sirius stepped forward. Padfoot (Sirius from the past) blinked.

'You're my future self?' Padfoot asked and Sirius laughed.

'True, now we need to get out.'

'No,' James said.

'Huh?' Remus said as he stepped forward to introduce himself but was momentarily stunned by James' answer. Didn't he know that he was, that they all were, in danger?

Sirius and James however gaped at Remus.

'You've grown old mate,' Padfoot said.

'Thanks Sirius but believe me I am only 32,' Remus said with a chuckle.

'But you've got gray hair!' spluttered James.

'I am not leaving without Harry, he's battling there for our lives,' Lily said angrily.

Suddenly there was shuffling footsteps and everyone gasped.

'Quick guys, under here,' Ron said and pulled out the invisibility cloak.

'Ron!' Hermione scolded.

'What? I'm sure Harry won't mind cos we are saving his future family,' Ron retorted and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Kingsley enlarged it and all the group of people scrambled underneath it.

James, Lily and Sirius braced themselves. The door opened and in strode Voldemort, followed by Greyback.

'This is the perfect place,' Voldemort cackled, 'lay him down where his parents can see him.'

A few Deatheaters pointed their wands at James, Lily and Sirius so they couldn't escape.

Everyone, including the group under the cloak, turned to watch as Greyback tossed a familiar wolf into the centre of everyone. Harry crashed to the floor and whined in agony.

'Harry!' Lily screamed.

Harry was looking terrible. He was covered in his blood, he could hardly stand and you could clearly see a massive bite mark on his back. His paw was limp and he seemed to be in agony by moving around.

Sirius was being restrained by Remus and Kingsley under the cloak. He was furious at his pup's appearance.

'Now time for the torture I think. Then I will end your pitiful life.' Voldemort laughed a high cold laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Pointing his wand at Harry, he sent the Bone-Breaking curse at Harry's leg. There was a loud crack and Harry howled in anguish. His front leg was broken.

James was being held back by Sirius and Lily, and everyone had tears in their eyes as they could hear Harry panting.

Harry glared at Voldemort, who was laughing cruelly. He whined in pain but got to his paws. He crouched down and pounced, determined to rip Voldemort apart. However he forgot all about the Deatheaters and Greyback.

Greyback jumped to intercept Harry and they collided. Greyback pushed Harry away and Harry hit the wall. Greyback then pounced and swiped at Harry, who whined. Blood splattered the floor.

Harry snarled and pounced at Greyback. He chomped down on his hind leg again and pressed harder till there was a crack and Greyback howled instead. Harry then used his tail and whacked Greyback away. Greyback crashed against the wall and slid down, falling unconscious.

Everyone was shocked at Harry's strength. Voldemort was enraged and cast a reducto curse at Harry, who yelped and hit the wall again. He slid down and made to stand up shakily but fell to the floor and was still.

'I will be back so get ready to say goodbye to your son James Potter, forever!' Voldemort snarled and levitating Greyback, he and the Deatheaters marched out of the cell and the door slammed shut.

Everyone froze but then Lily rushed over to Harry's side. She ran a hand through his fur and tears fell down onto the floor from her eyes. She felt someone embrace her and she looked up to see James was hugging her. She clutched his shirt and sobbed into it.

Hermione was also being cradled by Ron, who was as white as a sheet after seeing his best mate being handled as if he was a toy.

Sirius and Remus rushed over and Sirius gathered Harry into his arms and buried his eyes into his fur, quietly sobbing. James was astonished, the Sirius he knew wasn't this emotional.

Remus walked over to Dumbledore, 'Albus you have to do something,' he pleaded and Dumbledore nodded.

'Place him on the floor Sirius,' Dumbledore said softly.

Sirius lowered Harry gently onto the floor, careful not to jostle the broken front leg. Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped Harry's leg.

'This is gonna hurt Harry,' Dumbledore whispered to the unconscious wolf. There was a crack and Harry's eyes shot open and he howled in pain.

'Albus!' Sirius, Padfoot, Remus, Moony, James and Lily all shouted and the aged headmaster cringed.

Harry tried to sit up but he couldn't. He just picked up his head and glanced around the room. His eyes fell on Hermione and his tail started wagging, before he whined happily and with a lot of effort, he stood up slowly and walked towards her.

He stumbled but Hermione caught him and he licked her face happily.

'Harry I love you too but I don't need your slobber thanks,' Hermione smiled despite the pain her boyfriend was in.

'Hey that was deep!' Padfoot and Sirius whined together. Everyone laughed at the two.

'Right time to get out,' Sirius said. He gathered Harry into his hands and laughed when his wolf godson licked him happily too. His head then drooped and he fell asleep.

'Poor boy,' Remus said.

'Right everyone touch the portkey,' Dumbledore said. He had a long metal pipe and when everyone had a finger on it they were whisked away from Riddle Manor.

...

'Poppy!' Sirius yelled as he rushed into the Hospital Wing. Harry was in his wolf form still but a few minutes ago Hermione had screamed when Harry stopped breathing and his blood was covering Sirius' hands, robes and dripping on the floor.

Poppy came out and took one look at Harry before flooing some healers from St Mungo's which were specialists in treating patients who were in too much pain to turn back to human from their animagus forms.

Sirius was ushered out of the Hospital Wing and the treatment began.

Everyone joined him as he sat staring into space, too shocked to say anything.

Two hours later, Poppy came out of the Hospital Wing. She looked at everyone gathered there and tears formed in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry, he only has days left,' she said and Sirius let out an anguished moan and sank to the floor whilst Remus staggered and fell into a seat. Hermione was numb in shock and Ron caught her as she stumbled back.

Lily and James were in shock. Lily let out a scream of anguish and ran outside. James was pale and shaky and had to be lowered into another chair by Moony and Sirius before he collapsed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

'Can we see him?' Ron asked shakily.

'Only one at a time,' Poppy said.

Ron walked into the Hospital Wing and his eyes fell on the furthest bed. Harry was back in his normal human form and gave a weak smile at Ron, who sat in a seat next to Harry.

'How are you feeling mate?' Ron asked.

'How long?' Harry asked. Ron was thrown off at this question.

'Huhh?'

'How long do I have?' Harry asked.

'The most would be five days,' Ron said shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

'Ron, mate, I need you to promise me something,' Harry said, but started coughing violently. Ron helped him gulp down some water and Harry nodded in thanks.

'Save your energy mate,' Ron said. Harry shook his head.

'I need you to... look after Hermione. She'll be withdrawn and depressed... I need you to pull her out of this and be with her... forever,' Harry said.

'But she loves you,' Ron protested.

'I know and I love her too. I know I'm... being selfish but please do it for me.'

With that Harry put something in Ron's hand. Ron looked at it and saw it was a diamond and ruby silver ring.

'This is for her... when you propose,' Harry explained.

Ron felt tears well in his eyes. He needed to leave before he broke down.

'I won't let you down mate, I'll make you proud' Ron said and Harry smiled weakly back at him.

'Thanks, you're a true pal, I won't... forget the wonderful time we had together... thanks for being you Ron... and I'm already proud of you,' Harry said and Ron nodded, before running out of the Wing, the ring clutched tightly in his hands.

...

Harry felt someone sitting down close to him and saw Sirius and Remus on the two chairs. He smiled at them.

'Sirius? Remus?' Harry asked weakly.

'Pup,' Sirius said.

'I'm sorry... I can't stay with you any longer...' Harry said sadly.

'Harry don't even think of apologising,' Remus said fiercely.

'Just do something for me Remus... marry Tonks,' Harry said weakly.

Sirius chuckled and Remus blushed.

'And Sirius... find someone for yourself... and do not wallow in self-pity... it's not your fault,' Harry said his voice stronger a tiny bit.

'But if I had come sooner...' Sirius said in anguish.

'Remus will you knock some sense into him... for me?' Harry asked and Remus nodded.

'Thanks... you two were the best godfathers ever... thanks for making my life happy,' Harry said and both Sirius and Remus broke down in tears and hugged Harry fiercely.

Harry chuckled weakly. He looked up and saw his mother and father standing there watching the scene with happiness.

'Ahem,' James cleared his throat and Sirius and Remus jumped.

'May we have some time with our son?' Lily asked threateningly and both Sirius and Remus ran out.

...

James sat down on the chair and Lily sat at the end of the bed, taking one of Harry's hands into her own.

'So how are you?' Harry asked.

Lily frowned and James smiled sadly.

'This wasn't meant to happen,' Lily said sniffling.

'Well life has never been fair to me anyway,' Harry said bitterly.

'But you're supposed to go on and marry Hermione and have kids and grandkids and die from old age,' James said, a bit of anger evident in his tone.

'Hermione will have Ron now,' Harry said, 'and I've made a will in case a scenario like this ever came up.'

'Brains like you mother you have,' James chuckled.

Lily beamed and hugged Harry, 'of course, he's a mummy's boy,' Lily said and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry smiled weakly and the three of them sat there chatting idly.

Suddenly Harry started coughing. Lily rubbed his back but it kept on getting worse. James gave him a glass of water but Harry spluttered and kept of coughing. Flecks of blood landed on the bed covers and Harry started to gasp for air and was turning blue in the face. Both Lily and James went pale.

'James go and get Poppy,' Lily screamed as Harry continued to have his fit. She put her hands on his chest and started to manually administer CPR furiously.

James returned a few seconds later and Lily hopped off the bed, her hands clasped together. Poppy muttered a spell and Harry fell limply back into the bed and closed his eyes. Lily immediately rushed forward and took Harry's head into her lap and stroke his raven locks.

'He's getting worse,' Poppy said gravely.

...

The next day Dumbledore came into the Hospital Wing. He walked over to the bed and chuckled sadly at the sight. Lily was sat against the bed whilst Harry's head was in her lap. James grasped Lily's hand in one hand and another grasped Harry's hand. Sirius and Remus were in a couple of chairs and they were all asleep.

Dumbledore shook Sirius and Remus and they started with their wands out before spying Dumbledore standing in front of them. They put them away and Dumbledore gestured for them to talk a few steps away so as not to disturb the family.

'Sirius, Remus we need to head back to the future today,' Dumbledore said.

Sirius immediately went to protest but Dumbledore held up a hand.

'I know what this means to James and Lily so I will be allowing them to come with us, along with Padfoot and Moony of this generation.'

Remus nodded and Sirius frowned. Remus picked up on this immediately and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

'What is it Sirius?' Remus asked.

'I can't go back, not knowing that Harry is going to die and I'll need to arrange for his funeral,' Sirius said and started to sob quietly.

Remus had never seen Sirius look so broken and immediately hugged him.

'We were supposed to bring back Harry safe and sound but now he's going to die,' Sirius continued through his muffled sobs.

Remus rubbed his back soothingly.

'I know it's hard Sirius but we have to be strong for Harry,' Remus said blinking back tears.

...

Harry stirred and opened his eyes blearily. He blinked and reached for his glasses, putting them on and stretching, only to yelp in pain. He screwed up his face and hissed in pain. His whole body felt on fire.

He relaxed when he felt a cool hand on his forehead and he looked up to see his mother looking at him. He grimaced as another spasm of pain flitted through his body.

'Is it hurting baby?' Lily asked lovingly.

Harry could only nod.

'Here,' Lily said and passed him a goblet of potion. She helped him sit up slowly and he gulped the potion down. Relief spread through his body and he gave the goblet back.

'Thanks mum,' he croaked.

Dumbledore strode in the Hospital Wing accompanied by Sirius and Remus. He smiled gently at Harry.

'We're leaving now,' Dumbledore said and Harry nodded weakly.

'But... but you can't,' James spluttered in indignation.

'No you can't take my baby away,' Lily said fiercely.

Sirius and Remus gulped. They knew that look and she was about to explode.

'But Lily...' Dumbledore said but trailed off as Lily went red in the face.

'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING MY BABY BOY AWAY FROM ME! IT'S ALL OUR FAULT THAT HE'S IN THIS CONDITION AND SO JUST FORGET ABOUT TAKING HIM ANYWHERE! THE ONLY TIME HE'LL LEAVE IS WHEN HE FINALLY GAINS PEACE!'

Lily exploded and tears streamed down her face, whilst Harry was touched at the gesture and tears welled up in his eyes.

'Mum...' he said weakly.

Suddenly he gasped as pain flowed through his body. He couldn't take it and let out a yell of agony. Lily and James were instantly at his side, along with Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus. Lily rubbed his hand soothingly and James held his other hand, whilst wiping his face with a cold sponge.

James turned to Dumbledore, 'well what are you standing here for? Go and get Poppy!' he yelled in worry and Dumbledore ran out of the room.

Scrunching his face up, he let out another yell and his head felt like he was about to explode.

'What's happening to him?' Lily said, close to hysterical.

'It's getting worse,' James said gritting his teeth as he watched his son in pain, 'Poppy said he had a few more days!'

There were footsteps and Poppy emerged with a potion.

'Give him that Lily,' Poppy ordered and Harry was fed the potion. He went limp and Poppy cast a diagnosis spell on him. She gasped and dropped her wand.

'What... what?!' Sirius, Remus and James demanded.

'Apparently there is poison in his body that was slow-effect and mixed with saliva it's more lethal, and is starting to take effect now,' Poppy said white as a sheet, 'and we don't have time to brew the antidote in time.'

'But if we could then Harry would live?' Ron asked hopefully.

'Yes he would, but since we didn't detect it until today it's too late,' Poppy said sadly.

Remus was trembling in anger. Voldemort had planned all of this.

Sirius saw Remus trembling and grasped his shoulders quickly.

'Remus snap out of it,' Sirius said shaking him.

'It was Greyback,' Remus snarled.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

'Remember the second day when he was flung into the cell when we came to rescue him. He had a bite mark in his back. I bet you Greyback did it and Voldemort had already given Greyback the poison. It was probably going to take full effect whether Harry succeeded or not in letting you all free.'

James and Sirius growled in anger.

Lily stared at Poppy and back at her baby. She stood up and made up her mind. She leant down and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

'Poppy where's the ingredients?' Lily demanded.

'But you won't have time, it takes a full week to brew,' Poppy said.

'I said, where's the ingredient's Poppy?' Lily said angrily through gritted teeth.

'Lily?' James asked.

'I won't fail Harry. He fought for our lives with Greyback so don't expect me to stand around waiting for my son to die in agony,' Lily said angrily.

She turned to Dumbledore and held out a hand.

'Can I borrow your time-turner?' she asked bluntly. She hadn't meant to sound rude but she didn't care. She needed to save her son.

Dumbledore nodded. Poppy emerged from her office with the ingredients, method, timer and cauldron in a bag.

'Everything is in here,' Poppy said.

Lily nodded tightly, kissed James and Harry one last time and spun the time-turner, vanishing on the spot.

...

Lily headed for the potion's lab, running as fast as she could. The hall was filled with students and she rushed into the dungeons, not caring if there was a class or not.

'Professor Slughorn I need a place to brew an antidote,' she said breathlessly. Her Professor looked at her in surprise and she blushed when she realised she had interrupted a lesson.

'Of course Lily, come through,' Horace said and she stormed to the front and quickly started on the potion.

She glared at everyone in the room.

'No one is going to even think about ruining this potion, it's a matter of life or death,' Lily said fiercely and whipped round and began to crush the Porcupine Quills.

'Momma's gonna save you Harry,' she thought to herself.

...

Hermione entered the room. She couldn't bring herself to face her dying boyfriend yet but she knew it was now or never.

James looked up as she timidly approached the bed. He was holding Harry's hand and praying for Lily to make the potion successfully.

'Can I sit here?' Hermione asked and James nodded. Sensing this was a sensitive meeting, he kissed Harry and walked out.

Hermione took a seat and reached out, grasping Harry's hand.

He stirred and turned to see Hermione sitting there. She had red eyes and looked like she was about to fall asleep.

'Hey..' Harry said weakly.

Hermione smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

'Hi, I'm sorry I haven't visited before,' Hermione said in a small voice.

'Shush, it's fine... I knew it would... be hard for you,' Harry said with a smile.

'Don't leave me Harry,' Hermione said broken-hearted. Tears fell and she looked away.

Harry forced back the tears and reached out for Hermione with a trembling hand. He pulled her chin so she faced him.

'I'll always... be with you... Hermione, not... physically but in here,' he said and pointed to her heart.

'But I want you to stay here so we can marry and have children,' Hermione said, biting her lip.

'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered.

He then pulled her hand towards him and dropped something into her hand. She opened it and saw a ring, with a gold band and a ruby in it.

'Give this... to someone you trust... marry them... and be happy. Look after... Ron and everyone else... and keep him from breaking down,' Harry said and winced in pain.

Hermione's eyes met Harry's and she nodded, pocketing the ring.

'And make sure... the two marauders... get married... not with each other... but still,' Harry said and gave a weak chuckle. Hermione giggled despite of the situation and flung herself at Harry, kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss.

'I'll always love you Harry,' Hermione whispered and she climbed into bed and snuggled up to him.

'Me too Hermione,' Harry whispered and fell asleep.

...

Lily smiled in glee. After a few days, thanks to some nifty spells and runes, she had decreased the length of time. The antidote was ready.

Horace entered the dungeons to see Lily packing up after corking up a vial of potion.

'Leaving Lily?' Slughorn asked.

'Yes Professor. Thanks for the help,' she said and with a nod of her head she raced out of the room. Once in the corridor she turned the time-turner once more and whirled back forward in time.

...

Lily arrived just in time to see Hermione snuggled into bed with Harry. They were both cuddled up to each other and Lily felt tears well in her eyes as she realised that this would be the last time together for the two sweethearts.

'No the potion is going to work,' Lily thought to herself.

She walked into Poppy's office and saw that everyone was sitting there.

'It's done,' she said and everyone jumped. Poppy grabbed the vial and ran into her office.

'Just need to finish it up and... done,' she said, pouring it into a goblet. She then bustled out and walked over to the bed.

Lily shook Harry awake.

'Whuzz there?' he said groggily.

'It's me darling, time to drink your potion,' Lily said and Poppy handed the goblet to her. Harry sniffed it and cringed.

'I know it stinks but just gulp it in one go,' James said.

Harry gulped it in one and handed the goblet back to Lily. He then fell asleep.

'One of the side-effects,' Poppy said reassuringly as she took in the panicked faces.

...

The next few days were crucial, as Poppy and Lily kept Harry topped up with the potion that Lily had brewed.

Healers flooed in and examined Harry from time to time. He was making progress and everyone could hardly wait.

A week later, Hermione felt Harry's hand twitch. She immediately straightened and watched hopefully as Harry groaned and his eyes twitched.

'EVERYONE HURRY! HARRY'S WAKING UP!' Hermione yelled.

There was a thundering of footsteps and soon a crowd of people stood watching hopefully. Lily grabbed James tightly. Did her potion work?

Harry's eyes opened and Hermione tenderly pushed his glasses onto his face.

'How are you feeling?' Hermione asked and pecked his lips.

'Basin,' Harry muttered.

'Huh?' James and Sirius said.

Hermione sighed and summoned a bucket. She held it in front of Harry who immediately hurled into it. But Hermione screamed in horror at the black gloop in the bucket.

Harry wiped his mouth shakily and Lily fed him a glass of water. He swallowed it gratefully.

'I feel fine now,' Harry said.

Everyone cheered and Poppy cast a diagnostic spell. She sighed in relief.

'He's fine, the poison was that black gloop he just hurled so the potion was a success. He's a bit weak but we can fix that,' Poppy thrust a Pepper-Up Potion at Harry. He gulped it down and stretched.

Harry then found Ron and they grinned. Ron then hurried forward and gave Harry a tight hug.

'Welcome back mate,' he said and pushed the ring back to Harry, who pocketed it with a wink.

Ron beamed and pulled away.

Hermione then grabbed Harry by the collar and gave him the most passionate kiss ever. Harry pulled Hermione closer by wrapping his arms around her waist and responded eagerly.

There was wolf-whistles and Harry and Hermione blushed as they pulled apart. Their foreheads rested against each other.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered.

'Me too,' Harry responded.

After a lot of hugs and slaps of the back by the Marauders, both past and future selves, Harry gave Lily a full hug, with tears falling down Lily's face in relief.

'Thanks so much Mum,' Harry's voice was muffled against Lily's robes.

'Anything for my baby boy,' Lily said in a thick voice, overwhelmed with feelings at the moment.

James cleared his throat and mother and son broke away.

'Anyway I heard from Sirius that you're a really excellent Quidditch player. Shall we wage a bet? I'll catch the snitch before you're even up in the air,' James said in mock arrogance.

Harry's eyes lit up with a mischievous sparkle that Sirius and Remus recognised. They shared a grin. This would be fun.

'You wish Dad but I'm sorry to say but you're a tad older than me,' Harry snorted in amusement and nearly laughed when James looked at him in mock outrage.

'Are you saying I'm old?!' he spluttered.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'No... I'm telling you,' Harry finally said and Sirius and Remus both laughed at how Harry was riling up his father.

James crossed his arms and huffed, although he had a smile on his face.

'Well I'm having Sirius and Ron on my team,' Harry said.

'Then I'll have Remus and your mother,' James said.

Harry had put a foot on the floor when all four boys heard an angry intake of breath.

'Oh shit!' Sirius mumbled.

'Hell hath no fury than Lily's,' Remus murmured and the two older Marauders nearly choked with laughter.

Harry then heard another intake of breath which was very familiar.

'Harry you better run,' Ron said as he went pale.

All of them turned to see Hermione and Lily looking at them angrily. They boys gulped and prayed to Merlin that they would survive this, although James was unsure.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! If you step out of this bed then not even Voldemort will be able to stop me from harming you!' both women blew and Harry looked at Lily.

'But Mum...' he whined.

'No buts Mister,' Lily said sternly, whilst pointing to the bed.

'Hermione don't you want me to be happy?' Harry pouted and put his best puppy-dog eyes at Hermione.

She shook her head.

'Don't think you're getting out of this Mister,' Hermione hissed, although there was a twitch in her lips.

'Well Harry we best be off, have a nice rest,' Sirius said whilst James clapped a hand on his shoulder.

'Take care son,' James said.

'Maybe if we slip out we won't be noticed,' Ron whispered and the men nodded. They started to creep towards the doors of the Hospital Wing.

'JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN AND RONALD WEASLEY, just where do you think you're going?' Lily yelled equally angry.

The said boys cringed at the volume and turned to meet the furious eyes of Lily.

'Well we were going to...' Sirius said afraid.

'... to help Remus with controlling his wolf,' James finished nervously.

Remus glared at them both.

'And why would you go now? The next full moon isn't for a while,' Lily said pursing her lips in an imitation of Professor McGonagall.

'Erm we were going to familiarise my animagus with Remus so he doesn't attack,' Ron butted in.

'Remus doesn't hurt animals though,' Hermione said suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. Behind her Harry mouthed 'run' to the others. Ron caught his eye and nodded.

'Well we'll be seeing you later,' Remus finished and all four boys ran out as fast as they could out of the Hospital Wing.

...

The time had come for them to leave. They had gathered at the Entrance Hall. The teens were joined by the adults, both from the past and the present. Tears were falling down people's faces and hugs were being exchanged.

Finally came the dreaded one. The one he was not looking forward to. Moony stepped forward first.

'I'm going to miss you,' Moony said whilst embracing Harry, 'and I won't ever forget your help to escape out of that damned place.'

Harry nodded and hugged Moony back. Tears started to form in his eyes. Padfoot stepped forward next.

'Harry I'm going to miss you mate,' Padfoot said and embraced Harry fully. Harry smiled and nodded.

'You too Padfoot,' Harry mumbled.

Lily stepped forward. Her eyes were red and she already had tears streaming down her face. She rushed forward and crushed Harry into a bone-breaking hug. Harry felt tears fall down his face too and he buried his face into the crook of Lily's neck.

'I'm going to miss you my baby boy. Know that I am so proud of you and how you have turned out into a fine, handsome man. I'll always be with you no matter what,' Lily said sniffling.

Harry clung onto her tighter and returned her words with a muffled 'thanks,' and it had to take Hermione to pry him away from his mother.

'Come on Harry,' Hermione said softly and Harry let go.

James was the last to come forward. Harry gripped his father into a hug as well.

'I'll miss you Dad,' Harry said for the last time.

'I'll miss you too Son. Remember keep your chin up and always be wary. Don't let anyone get you down,' James said with tears falling down his face too.

Harry pulled apart and nodded.

'Come on the portkey's been activated,' Hermione said and she intertwined their fingers and led him towards the old mop. Harry turned to face his family one last time and then the familiar jerk below the navel whisked them away... forever.

But Harry knew that they were proud of him. Even when he watched the sun set from the Owlery a few hours later he felt a surge of pride in him. His parents were proud of him; he knew he could survive Voldemort.

As Hermione came and sat on the ledge next to him and handed him a hot chocolate, he knew that no matter what his friends and family were with him all the way.

All because of one journey back to the past!

THE END!


End file.
